The Worlds of Vega
Vega is the brightest star in the constellation Lyra, the fifth brightest star in the night sky, and the second brightest star in the north celestial hemisphere, after Arcturus. It is 25 light years from Earth, and 250 hours in a timeship driving at Warp 10. It's coordinates are 18h 36m 56.3364s, +38 degrees 47' 01.291" Vega 1: Perihelion: 26'543'196 km (16'456'781.52 miles) Aphelion: 57'678'901 km (35'760'918.62 miles) Diameter: 4'578 km (2'838.36 miles) Surface Temperature: 560 degrees Fahrenheit (566.483 Kelvin) Core Temperature: 10'000'000 degrees Fahrenheit (5555810.928 Kelvin) Mass: 5 billion metric tons (5 trillion kilogrammes) Atmosphere: 3/4 carbon monoxide, 1/8 argon, 1/8 sodium chloroxide. Life: Negative Space Stations: 4 put in orbit by the Taurican Intergalactic Empire (TIE), 1 put in orbit by the Tauris, and a Mir-like space station put in orbit by mankinds first intergalactic colonists (come 2879). Names - TIE S.S 1, TIE S.S 2, TIE S.S 11, TIE S.S 33, MIC S.S 1 Name given by humans: Vega I Name given by Tauricans and Tauris: Hevilionia (Taurican for the Nethersphere) Vega 2: Perihelion: 98'708'876 km (61'334'851.96452716 miles) Aphelion: 109'976'680 km (68'336'340.76990376 miles) Diameter: 8'970 km (5'573.699594368885 miles) Surface Temperature: 307.5 degrees Fahrenheit (426.20556 Kelvin) Core Temperature: 17'101'310 degrees Fahrenheit (9500983.15 Kelvin) Mass: 500 billion metric tons (500 trillion kilogrammes) Atmosphere: 7/8 hydrogen chloride, 1/8 helium Life: Negative Space Stations: 1 put in orbit by Archeczian colonists Name - ACO S.S 1 Name given by humans: Vega II Name given by Tauricans and Tauris: Archeczon 1 Vega 3: Perihelion: 145'001'098 km (90'099'505.13998 miles) Aphelion: 151'001'900 km (9'828'230.6331 miles) Diameter: 16'098 km (10'002.83345264 miles) Surface Temperature: -89 degrees Fahrenheit to 98 degrees Fahrenheit (205.928 Kelvin to 309.817 Kelvin) Core Temperature: 15'151'000 degrees Fahrenheit (8417477.5944 Kelvin) Mass: 5 trillion metric tons (5 quadrillion kilogrammes) Atmosphere: 77% Nitrogen, 20% Oxygen, 3% Tauricide Life: Positive, The Vegans, The Veganns and The V-Droids Space Stations: 23 put in orbit by the Tauricans, 17 put in orbit by the Vegans and the Veganns, 8 put in orbit by the V-Droids, 2 put in orbit by the Tauris and 1 put in orbit by human intergalactic colonists (come 2909), altogether 51. Names - TIE S.S 3, TIE S.S 4, TIE S.S 5, TIE S.S 6, TIE S.S 7, TIE S.S 8, TIE S.S 9, TIE S.S 10, TIE S.S 12, TIE S.S 13, TIE S.S 14, TIE S.S 15, TIE S.S 16, TIE S.S 17, TIE S.S 18, TIE S.S 19, TIE S.S 20, TIE S.S 21, TIE S.S 22, TIE S.S 23, TIE S.S 24, TIE S.S 25, TIE S.S 26, VSE S.S 1, VSE S.S 2, VSE S.S 3, VSE S.S 4, VSE S.S 5, VSE S.S 6, VSE S.S 7, VSE S.S 8, VSE S.S 9, VSE S.S 10, VSE S.S 11, VSE S.S 12, VSE S.S 13, VSE S.S 14, VSE S.S 15, VSE S.S 16, VSE S.S 17, VDE S.S 1, VDE S.S 2, VDE S.S 3, VDE S.S 4, VDE S.S 5, VDE S.S 6, VDE S.S 7, VDE S.S 8, TAE S.S 1, TAE S.S 2, MIC S.S 1 Name given by humans: Vega III Name given by Tauricans and Tauris: Taura (Tauri for Little Hut) Vega 4: Perihelion: 190'000'000 km (118'060'056 miles) Aphelion: 210'000'000 km (130'487'950 miles) Diameter: 9'871 km (6133.555 miles) Surface Temperature: -156 degrees Fahrenheit (168.706 Kelvin) Core Temperature: 4'000'000 degrees Fahrenheit (2222477.594 Kelvin) Mass: 5 billion metric tons (5 trillion kilogrammes) Atmosphere: 1% Oxygen, 99% Tauricide Life: Negative Space Stations: 1 put in orbit by the Ancients. Names - AIE S.S 1 Name given by humans: Vega IV Name given by Tauricans and Tauris: Hekolok (Taurican for Hell) Vega 5: Perihelion: 370'050'000 km (233'045'264 miles) Aphelion: 400'000'009 km (248'548'481 miles) Diameter: 256'789 km (159'561 miles) Surface Temperature: -146.7 degrees Fahrenheit (173.87222 Kelvin) at cloud tops Core Temperature: 15'000'000 degrees Fahrenheit (8333588.7056 Kelvin) Mass: 9 trillion metric tons (9 quadrillion kilogrammes) Atmosphere: 98.9% Tauricide, 1.005% Platinum, 0.095% Argon Life: Colonists in the chromosphere. Space Stations: 0 Names - N/A Name given by humans: Vega V Name given by Tauricans and Tauris: Goa'uld (Taurican for larvae world) Vega 6: